


Don't Pretend You Ever Forget About Me

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, bisexual!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine helps Marley to practice choreography, but something...suddenly comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pretend You Ever Forget About Me

They were supposed to be in Blaine’s room learning the new dance for glee club. Well, Blaine was supposed to be teaching Marley. She was still reasonably new to the whole “dance and sing at the same time” thing, no matter how lacking the New Directions’ dance moves were in the first place. Her voice was solid, but her dancing was only so-so, and Blaine had offered her a helping hand with getting it down.

Unfortunately, getting it down turned out to be a bigger problem in a different way than Blaine had anticipated.

“Ok, Marley, you can do it. Just spin into me, and then clasp my hand around your stomach.” He directs for the fifth time, holding his hand out for her.

Marley laughs lightly, her big doe eyes falling closed for a moment, shaking her head slightly. “I’m so sorry, Blaine. I’m a little distracted today. I swear I’ll get it this time.”

Blaine just smiles encouragingly, reinforcing the presence of his hand. She takes it, blinking up at him timidly with a small smile of her own. Blaine nods at her, and she kicks off.

This time, she spins flawlessly with no fumbling feet and no rogue elbows, landing delicately in Blaine’s embrace with her back pressed to his chest, and grasping Blaine’s other waiting hand.

“You did it!” Blaine exclaims, squeezing a hug around her with the hold he already has on her abdomen. She laughs again, turning her head to look at him with her broad grin.

“I told you I could. I just needed a little practice.”

Blaine’s smile remains fixed on his face, beaming at Marley as she grins back. It takes them a moment to realize that they’re still pressed together and Blaine is still holding her.

Blaine coughs nervously, releasing the hold he has on her waist and running his suddenly very sweaty palms on his pants. “That was really great, Mar. You wanna try it one more time?”

“Sure.” She utters quietly, stepping back and taking Blaine’s hand once again. She repeats the move perfectly again, flowing into the waiting grip of Blaine’s arms as she spins into him. She lands, her back hitting Blaine’s front with a bit more momentum than the last time.

Something else hits her as well. A little lower.

Marley’s mouth drifts open with a gasp as Blaine jumps back with an “Oh my god!”

Blaine quickly turns the opposite direction. “God, Marley, I am so sorry. I. You can…you can go if you want. I just…”

“No!” Marley protests, shocking even herself with the response. “I mean,” she begins again, lowering the insistence in her voice. “I don’t have to go, do I?” She bites her lip, tugging at the hem of her shirt with her fingers.

Blaine swallows as he turns back around to face Marley, his face guilty and embarrassed. He opens his mouth to speak, but he can’t seem to form words as he sees Marley clearly staring at where his zipper is bulging.

Slowly, Marley approaches Blaine, her eyes running from his crotch up to his face, which is unsure, mixed with something that looks a lot like arousal. As the distance closes between them, her hands fall onto his broad chest, staring at the bob in Blaine’s throat before meeting his eyes.

“Marley?” Blaine whispers, his hand coming up to brush her cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Her mouth drops open slightly before answering. “Yes.”

Blaine’s other hand cups Marley’s face, pulling her mouth to his in a slow, soft kiss. Marley finds her body gravitating towards Blaine’s, arching forward and molding into his figure. His hand slides to her lower back, dipping her backward and feeling her pressing into every inch of him. As they pull apart, they share one harried glance before Marley is throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him back to her, meeting his mouth in a much wetter kiss.

Blaine’s tongue tickles at her lips briefly and Marley opens them willingly, feeling Blaine fill her mouth with the soft width of his tongue. He explores her mouth eagerly, licking over the backs of her teeth and the roof of her mouth, tangling his own tongue with hers and tugging them both into his own warmth.

Blaine’s hand finds itself knotting in Marley’s sleek brown hair, needing her so much closer than she is. He pants into her mouth, gasping for breath, but not wanting to let go of her for something to trivial as air.

Without a conscious thought, Blaine is backing her towards his bed, and she goes without a moment of objection. The back of her legs hit the mattress and she topples onto the bed, Blaine following as he slips right on top of her, working their way together to the head of the bed and kissing all the while.

Marley’s fingers drift over the material of Blaine’s bowtie and Blaine’s hands attach themselves to it at once, untying it and flinging it to the floor in a series of well-practiced moves. Blaine’s polo is off in a matter of seconds after that, leaving him in his white undershirt.

Marley’s mouth is on him again in an instant, his hands smoothing over the flat of her stomach, one hand daring to slide up further, feeling the underwire of her bra through the fabric of her shirt.

Marley breaks away from him for a moment, resting their foreheads together as she breathes heavily against his lips. “Off.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, his kiss-swollen lips parting deliciously. “Yeah?”

She nods her head with purpose, and Blaine’s fingers move to the bottom of her shirt as she sits up, allowing it to be pulled over her head in one swift movement. She’s left propped up by her hands, her breasts heaving with exertion and her stomach twitching a little with the cool exposure of the room.

“God,” Blaine breathes out, stripping himself of his undershirt and staring pointedly at Marley’s tits, so perfectly encased in her bra. So beautifully enticing, and Blaine can’t help but thing that they would look better out of the bra.

He allows his hand to wander toward her chest again, this time with one less layer in the way, his hand resting completely over her breast and squeezing lightly.

She giggles quietly, her hand finding Blaine’s unoccupied hand and guiding it to the back clasp of her bra. “Have you ever taken one of these off before?”

Blaine’s mouth falls open again, tracing his fingers along the clasp. He shakes his head.

She smiles innocently, yet so sexy, positioning his fingers correctly and whispering, “Pull them together and then lift this one.”

He nods, doing as he was told, but with no result. She giggles again, “You can do it, Blaine.” She teases, repeating his words from before. He laughs breathily as well, attempting to release the clasp again, this time succeeding.

The straps of her bra sink down her shoulders, loosening the support around her tits and revealing the tops of her nipples for Blaine. He reaches up tentatively to run his thumb along one of the pink nubs, feeling it being to stiffen under him. She gasps quietly, pulling her bra the rest of the way down and tugging the straps from her arms, discarding it as well.

Blaine dives forward, latching his mouth onto Marley’s neck. Both of his hands fly to her tits, gathering them in his hands and working them under his palm. Her nipples harden in his grip and small gasps make their way from her mouth as Blaine sucks at her neck and teases her breasts.

Once his pants are undone, Blaine is shoving them down his hips and kicking them off in record time, hovering back over Marley where she lies on the bed in her skirt that bunching up on her thighs.

“Blaine?” She says, wrapping a hand around her stomach.

“Yeah, Mar?”

“I know this is a little late to the races, but…aren’t you…” She drifts off, not wanting to sound stupid and ask if Blaine is attracted to her when she’s clearly lying half naked on his bed with him in his underwear.

Blaine chuckles quietly, shaking his head a little. “I’m bisexual, Mar. Don’t have a crisis on me.”

Marley lets out a breath, smiling. “I’m sorry. I was just making sure that I wasn’t like…dreaming or something?”

Smirking, Blaine says, “You want me to pinch you to make sure?”

Something about the words and the tone sends a wave of wetness into her panties and she feels herself flushing. Her hands fall to the waistbands of her skirt and underwear and she slides them both smoothly off of her legs. Her fingers drift up the length of her soft skin up to her slit, wetting her finger with her juices and holding it to Blaine’s mouth with a raised eyebrow. “I could think of other ways you could convince me.”

Blaine opens his mouth to let Marley’s finger slip inside, his eyes closing as he moans around it. He subconsciously begins rutting against Marley’s thigh as he sucks hard around her, his hand drifting down toward her wet pussy and stroking at her pink lips.

She gasps at Blaine’s touch, sliding her own fingers out of Blaine’s mouth and wrapping her hand around his toned bicep. “You have amazing arms.”

Blaine halts his movements, laughing softly at the comment. “I, um, I box.” He says, flexing his arms to highlight the explanation. She moans softly as her hand squeezes at the bulging flesh.

“It’s…really hot.” She whispers, chewing at her lip again.

Blaine’s eyes drift shut again at the sight, groaning. “You’ve gotta stop doing that with your lip, Mar.” When he opens his eyes again, they’re dark, his pupils enlarged with lust.

“Why?” She asks, impishly.

“Because…” Blaine’s mouth hovers open, wondering if he should just say exactly what he wants to, but might be a little too bold. He heaves a sigh, deciding to just go for it. “Because you look so innocent like that, and there’s nothing I want more right now than to fuck that out of you.”

Marley giggles, sliding a hand around Blaine’s neck and pulling him down for a dirty kiss, full of tongue and teeth and promise. “Then stop talking and do it already.”

Blaine’s boxers are off in seconds, scrambling to his bedside table to grab a condom, and hovering back over Marley with his cock bobbing between them. Her hands smooth down his back and then retreat upwards, the pads of her fingers tracing over his shoulder blades as he rolls on the condom.

He swoops down to suck a kiss to her lips, taking his cock in hand and sliding the length of it over the folds of her pussy to lubricate it. Her legs wind around Blaine’s waist as her head tilts back with a moan, rolling her hips on Blaine’s dick and feeling it glide so perfectly against her clit.

“Blaine,” She whimpers, kissing at his neck. Blaine’s hands run down her chest, lingering over her breasts and then down the soft curve of her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch.

“You ready?” He asks, positioning the head of his cock at her opening, but not pressing inside just yet.

She nods emphatically. “Yeah, Blaine. Come on.”

Not needing further persuading, Blaine thrusts into her, her pussy encasing his cock in a flawlessly tight, wet heat that he’d never felt before but had always wanted to try. In this moment, Blaine is absolutely convinced that, yeah, pussies are fucking amazing. “Oh my god, Mar.” He exhales against her shoulder once he’s bottomed out inside of her and shallowly snapping his hips forward in tiny thrusts because he can’t seem to stop.

Marley comes back with a high moan, her nails digging into the skin of Blaine’s back as he continues to fuck into her relentlessly. “Blaine—oh—Blaine you feel so good.” She pulls Blaine back down for a sloppy kiss, their mouths sliding wetly and Blaine’s teeth tugging at Marley’s lower lip as his eyes stare into hers darkly.

“You like that?” He pants, picking up the speed of his hips and watching Marley jerk up the bed a few centimeters each time his hips collide with hers. Her tits are bouncing wildly with the roughness of Blaine’s treatment, and he reaches up to palm them and tweak at her sensitive nipples. “You like me dirtying you up a bit? Fucking you till you’re not so innocent?” He continues to spew out these words and he’s not sure where all this is coming from, but he knows that Marley drives him crazy and makes him do things he wouldn’t normally do. Like spontaneously fucking her on his bed when he’s supposed to be teaching her dance moves.

She just moans and nods, mumbling out fragments of words that sound like “Yes”, “Please”, “More”.

Blaine’s mouth latches onto her neck, sucking and biting at the skin as his hips buck into her over and over. The vibrations of her throaty moans and whines buzz against Blaine’s teeth and tongue, only encouraging him to get her to make more.

Without warning, he pulls out of her pussy, flipping her with ease onto her stomach, and fucking back into her without missing a beat. Marley is hardly aware of what just happened until after Blaine has entered her once more, but this time from behind. The change in position has her moaning much louder than she was before, and she gathers up a wad of bedding to shove into her mouth and muffle her obscene cries of pleasure.

“Fuck, Mar, that’s so hot. My cock is making you so loud, isn’t it? Can’t even help it, can you?” Blaine moans into her ear, scraping his teeth down her neck and curving his back upward to continue down to the middle of her back.

Marley’s ass ripples with each thrust of Blaine’s hips, their sweaty skin sticking together each time they meet, and then pulling apart with a totally-shouldn’t-be-sexy-but-totally-is sound before smacking into each other again.

Blaine feels a definite tug in his gut as he nears orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic. He reaches a hand around Marley to rub at her pussy, circling her clit and hearing her muffled chants of “Yes, Blaine, yes,” as he works her higher and higher. Her hips buck into his hand sharply until she cries out, her pussy spasming around Blaine’s cock. It sends Blaine over the edge, pulsing into the condom as he fucks her through her own orgasm.

He pulls out slowly, gripping the condom as he does so, and flopping uselessly back onto the bed, heart racing and his chest rising and falling quickly as he breathes. Marley is panting into the sheets, little whines and moans mixing in with her breathing as she calms down. Her fingers drift down between her legs, feeling where Blaine had stretched her open and fucked her so well.

Blaine catches sight of her movements and groans, his cock twitching painfully on his stomach as it tried to harden again. Marley laughs again, pulling her hand out from under her and wiping it on Blaine’s sheets. “You’re really, really good at that.” She says, stroking her thumb along Blaine’s cheek.

His lips quirk up in a gentle smile. “I like to think so. You’re not too bad yourself, Mar.”

She grins, leaning over and kissing him sweetly on the lips before rolling over onto her back and staring dazedly at the ceiling. “So are we gonna tell anyone about this?” She asks, not moving her eyes from the drywall.

Blaine sighs, running a hand through his now loosened curls. “I don’t really see any reason to. Not yet, at least. I mean…it’s only happened once.”

Marley turns on her side, propping her head up on her hand. “Right. Only happened once.” She whispers, her eyes studying the bedding, fingers tracing the patterns in the fabric.

“Well…” Blaine starts, wriggling closer to her and closing a hand around her waist, “I mean maybe we would tell them if it happened twice?” His mouth meets hers, coaxing her lips into a deep kiss and filling her mouth with the entirety of his tongue that he can manage. Marley’s eyes flicker closed, joining in the kiss. “Or three times.” Blaine croons into her mouth, his hand skimming over Marley’s stomach to her pussy again, sliding two fingers into her stretched entrance and thrusting them in and out again. She gasps as her hips tilt up to give him a better angle.

“Yeah…” She breathes out, in agreement to Blaine’s suggestion or to what he’s doing with his fingers neither is quite sure. But when Blaine finds the spot insider her he’s hunting for, the arch of her back and the cry from her lips indicates…both.

Yeah, they’ll go with both.


End file.
